Dissuasion
by AnglophileveterisAmericae
Summary: Lady Elizabeth Stevenson was a privileged woman by birth and now her future marriage to Sir Walter Elliot seemed more beneficial to her groom. She knew she was a forunate young woman since her marriage to Sir Walter meant she would not lose her title.


**Acknowledgement:**

This is a prequel of Austen's Persuasion and I take no credit for any of the original canons nor events or settings. The praise for that should go to Austen if any. The story begins in 1790 and the main settings are Hampshire, Steventonshire and Somersetshire, Kellynch Hall.

This story is supposed to be told from a future tense perspective while the ending is supposed to be in present tense. The narrator is supposed to have a biased point of view.

* * *

 _The story starts in Steventonshire, Hampshire and the Steventon Devonshire Hold estate in the year of 1790._

As the Duke's family will expand with another daughter almost every year the poor father will know that the fate and future of the youngest probably will disappoint.

'Lady Stevenson, please let us elope!'

Charlotte's dowry will be near her elder sister's so she will easily be able to marry someone with Bridgette's dowry will be half of her second sister; Bridgette will be expected to marry pretty well. If not the owner of a peerage title than most certainly, his son.

As for Margaret, the second underestimated child with a meagre dowry a third of what her third sister will be. She will be encouraged to marry no less than an Earl, Viscount or a Baronet. As for youngest always the forgotten one:-Odette the entire family will be hoping she will capture the attention of a knight . One of the Stevenson's daughters will soon be married to a Duke, and two others two a Count and Viscount respectively.

'Lady Stevenson you will leave me no choice but to marry you.'

The three others will be styled Lady wife of a baron, wife of a Knight and last but not least Lady Stevenson. Mrs followed by her husband's surname. Not all of Duke Stevenson's daughter will end up marrying for love. At least one of them will be marrying based on for her progeny and wealth. Another daughter will end up protected by the law, yet unable to claim her husband's love and heart.

'Dear wife I wish I could have compassion towards you, you are to be told our union was not settled out of love.'

The eldest daughter, Lady Elizabeth will have a future chance encounter with Sheridan the son of her father's valet. She will immediately feel drawn to him and he will not find a reason to object. Sheridan will offer Lady Elizabeth a significantly different life that is if she will dare to be bold enough and challenge everything she will come to learn and value...

'Duke Stevenson I will soon wish to make an inquiry about your eldest daughter's future prospects. If nobody has yet approached you I will wish to claim her for myself.'

* * *

 _Five years prior to 1790 Duke Stevenson of Steventonshire will still hope for a male heir._

All of Duke Stevenson's daughter will be offered an appropriate upbringing by nannies and governesses They will all learn to value and remember if not appreciate frugality... The Duke will be as happy as when he first became a father; he will grab his wife's hand, squeeze it and place a kiss on it.

'My Lady if you ever be in doubt of my love or devotion for you then I suggest that you will remember all our beautiful young daughters.'

Duchess Stevenson of Steventonshire will slowly lose her youth yet remnants of her beauty will still remain. The many childbirths' will be noticed in the few lines across her face. With a voice that still will be filled with relieve she tiredly will say,´it does amaze me that you have not lost hope that I one day will bear you a male heir.'

The Duke will resume from kissing his wife's hand and look up onto his wife's face.

'Why should I, I see no reason even, though you were already eighteen of age. My Lady should still be young enough to bear more children so please allow me to continue hoping for a son.

Duchess Stevenson of Steventonshire will sense her husband soon and would be worryied as she will free her hand from her husband's lips, instead she will be giving him a reassuring squeeze.

'Certainly, as long as you promise to love all our daughters equally,make no unnecessary separation between them. In return I promise not to bother you again. That you will continue loving each of them would be a serious understatement!'

During the following years Duchess Stevenson of Steventonshire will accomplish to give birth to more children. Children that the Duke will longing for, pray for and hope for. Unfortunately, no son will be born in the Stevenson's estate, which will be a major disappointment and most unfortunate.

'Dearest, do not give up on me, I hope the next one will be the son you crave and want.'

The Stevenson couple would actually be blessed even after the birth of their first daughter Elizabeth. Within a period of ten years the Duchess will come to give her husband six more children. One year after the eldest, little Charlotte will be born; two years after her Bridgette will arrive. One year after Bridgette poor Judith will surprise them all, two years later to the day a daughter by the name of Henriette will be accepted too. Margaret will be in a hurry as she will arrive before her estimated date yet the birth of a sweet angelic looking girl will be a much inconvenient surprise.

* * *

Twenty years before the future birth of the youngest child to Duke Stevenson of Steventonshire the Duke will welcome the arrival of his firstborn child.

The older wet-nurse will be delivering the Duchess youngest child; and will have the newborn child safely in her arms. She will whisper to the latest child, the name her mother soon will give.

'You may not be what everyone will be hoping for, poor child. Your father will love you disregardless of your gender. That I reassure. Your name shall be from here and onwards'... With resignation and a high pitched upset voice the Duke struggled to remain his composure, as tears will be forming in his eyes.

'It is a shame my wife did not manage to survive the birth. Whatever should we be calling my youngest child?'

The midwife will nod slowly and give a modest smile.

'Fortunately the mistress was able to give your youngest a name but I dare not say that name. It is not suitable for a new born little girl.'

The Duke will glance over to the sleeping child in the nursery and sigh. 'We cannot continue calling her baby or be referring to her as the youngest for the rest of her life. Can you not come up with a pet name?'Slowly yet confidently the midwife carefully will answer the poor widower's request.

'Since I am the only who knows your youngest complete name I think that we should call her Dottie; it is what her mother would be wanting.

The Duchess last childbirth will contribute to her death and the wet-nurse is going to be in charge of the new-born's baptism. For this reason the actual name will be forgotten the girl will also, not surprisingly become easily forgotten. Luckily, the eldest sister will be old enough to remember the beginning letter of her younger sister's name. It will be agreed that poor girl's name began with O. Yet, they will fail to agree on if that name was Olivia or Ofelia neither which will feel right. Therefore, the youngest girl will come to answer to her pet name Dottie.

* * *

Two years later the Duke will unfortunately know his surname will become extinct and his estate a primogeniture **.** Despite the fact that he will be a father to seven young daughters.

Lady Charlotte will be silenced as her younger sister suddenly is going to appear in the long corridor.

'Dottie, sweet sister very soon father will be calling for you.'

The later will be assumed to have been outside, that much was certain. As the young girl's frock will be wrinkled in a complete mess. The hair will somehow have loosened from the knot and on the cheeks there will be a persistent red hue.

'I am very sorry, Charlotte, I shall go to him at once. But first, I wonder, if you would be able to answer why everyone keeps calling me Dottie.'

With resignation Lady Charlotte confessed to knowing nothing of her sister's name. As she gave her sister's clothes a hard but modest look, careful not to let the approval be noticed in her face.

Lady Bridgette will soon join her two sisters in the hallway and she will know how conscious her youngest sister is. Therefore Lady Bridgette will smile and say.

'I think it suits you, very well.'

Dottie will sighed and nod in silent approval towards the sister who just spoke after which she will glance over to the older sister.

'I just pray, my future husband will not resort to do the same.'

The sound from the three sisters' discussion will now had the attention of Lady Henriette as well. Since Lady Henriette will be younger than Charlotte and Bridgette she will always side with either Lady Judith or Dottie whenever there will be a disagreement. Lady Henriette will be glad she had overheard her sisters and manage to arrive just in time to diffuse the situation.

'You may not like your pet name, for good reason, that does however not change the fact that you are to be one of Duke Stevenson's daughters.'

Suddenly the intimate dialogue between two sisters will have the attention of almost all of the Duke's daughters as Lady Judith will come running to offer her support. Lady Judith will grab her youngest sister's hand and squeeze it. Lady Judith will want her sister to know she will on her side, just like any future times.

'We will all miss our mother tremendously, had she been alive I, suppose she might have chosen your name or be able to tell what your full name really is.'

As Lady Elizabeth Stevenson the oldest of the sisters will overhear her sisters' voices she will decide to put an end to the ongoing discussion since their father will be waiting to speak with the youngest of them all. Lady Elizabeth will be raising her voice and exclaim,'Ladies please', and turn towards her youngest sister.

'Dottie, you will be glad you at least have a name, a name I know our late mother will decide you should have. Why is that knowledge not enough for you, my child?'

 _Two years later the seven daughters of the Duke of Stevenson will not yet have come to realize what the future holds for each of them._

Lady Charlotte will admire; respect and look up to her older sister she will be utterly convinced that if she strives to act like her. Then most certainly Duke Stevenson will have to come show her respect, recognition and unconditional love.

'Elizabeth please, be a dear and let lend me your new hat.'

Lady Bridgette will turn out to be a timid soul she will never speak unless her answer is required. Her answers will be short but always to the point. Lady Henriette will be the opposite of everything that Bridgette was; she will grow up believing that she will gain her father's love if she causes a commotion or a minor scandal.

'Why must you be so dull, Bridgette, why will always rely on me to answer for you whenever we have company or are to be invited somewhere?'

Lady Judith will be turning into something of a wild soul, unlike her sisters she will be the only one who will have a genuine interest in horseback riding. Her father will be arranging for her to have horseback riding lessons so she can straddle a horse like a lady, yet Judith will prefer to ride front forward and become quite good at it in time. Lady Judith will be known to be the first one that would open her mouth, she lacked the graciousness and refined manners that was to be expected of the daughter to a Duke. She will have an impulsive heart and an inpatient nature.

'I dear say you seem to be quite fast whenever you decide to sit front-forward.'

'Am I not? I do so wish I could persuade you into trying it.'

'Elizabeth, I would like your opinion about something that has bothered me for long.'

The Duke will come to be closest to his oldest daughter Lady Elizabeth. She will be reminding him of the Duchess while he will come to pity his youngest. Despite all efforts and a privileged life Duke Stevenson's all daughters will be able to enjoy they will all suffer from the premature loss their mother and neither knew will come to know their father well enough. Not even Lady Elizabeth or Dottie will know their father well enough he will become emotionally distant from the moment, when he will become a widower.

'Certainly Father, tell me your predicament and I will give you my recommendations.'

The Duke will be closest to his oldest daughter Lady Elizabeth, she will remind him of the Duchess while he will pity his youngest.

'Of course not, Dottie would not that! She is far too young.'

Lady Dottie will be treated as the son the Duke never will have. The Duke will pamper and spoil her and in time become overprotective of his tomboy daughter. The one that always will find herself in trouble, who never will manage to keep an outfit pristine for more than a day. Dottie will always be seen with wrinkles or stains and sometimes both in wrinkles and stains. To the Duke Dottie will always be a young small child that will be naive and innocent. The Duke will grant Dottie much more freedom since she will be his youngest. Unfortunately he will come to favourize his youngest and he will never discipline her while he will be very strict towards his older daughters.

* * *

 _In 1780 Lady Elizabeth Stevenson will find herself in a promise of marriage to a man she does not love while secretly loving a man that she never can come to call her own_ **.**

Yes it will be true that Lady Elizabeth Stevenson will be a loyal woman one that always keeps her word. Even so Lady Elizabeth Stevenson, will be hoping Sheridan at least would be attempting to dissuade her into marrying Sir Walter. Only then will she know how much Sheridan sincerely cares for her, what did it matter that their love never would be able to survive out in the open? Lady Elizabeth will need to know that someone will be caring for her as another human being who in return cared little for status, wealth or reputation. She will think Sheridan loves her despite her dowry and despite the fact that she will be the daughter of Sheridan's father's master. Does not Sheridan love me any longer, will he accept defeat so easily ...? Maybe he just does not love me, since he has not tried to convince me into breaching my promise of marriage to Sir Walter? Lady Elizabeth Stevenson was disappointed since her former fiancé had not even attempted to claim her for him.

Meanwhile, Sheridan will be feeling much discouraged since he will think his former fiancée will be having a sudden change of heart since she will be explaining that Sir Walter offered her a more prosperous promise of marriage. What will he, Sheridan have that would be similar to all things Sir Walter would be able to provide his future bride with? Even if his one true love would be forever lost to him the poignant floral scent from Lady Elizabeth would forever remind Sheridan of his only love whenever he came across a blossoming peony for years to come. I will always love her, how could I not I will be the impression that our previous attachment at least would mean something to Lady Elizabeth. Or was it all an act? I will be wishing, she soon will change her mind somehow. If she only would be telling me something that will confirm that she always will love me , even if she no longer reciprocates my love. I will be a gentleman about it, even though I don't look forward to losing Lady Elizabeth. To someone else, but if it has to be someone else but me, then I prefer Sir Walter. I trust he will be able to give Lady Elizabeth a life and future she deserves. If that is what will make her happy, than who am I disagree?

Sheridan will not be a stubborn man, if Lady Elizabeth, will be convinced she will gain a better future as Lady Elizabeth Elliot than she will as Mrs Elizabeth Sheridan than Mr Sheridan will be the first to admit to it. Since he still will love Lady Elizabeth he will be willing to sacrifice his happiness if it will mean Lady Elizabeth will gain her happiness instead. 'I may be a fool that I do admit, as a fool I still hope my Lady Elizabeth will try to convince that she will not be getting married to Sir Walter. Yes I am to be both a fool and hopeless man indeed! Even if I would be able to dissuade Lady Elizabeth, from marring Sir Walter I know our love is doomed, our love may be our and genuine but why would a Duke's daughter marry a lovely valet.'Sheridan will say out loud to himself later that night.

* * *

 _Eighteen years earlier the Duke will still have reason to hope for a male heir._

'Do not be scared Duchess Stevenson, I still have high hopes you will manage to produce a son.'

The Duke will whisper sweetly to his exhausted wife, he will be concerned for his wife's health and as a new father he will appear to be a bit frantic and nervous. Despite the fact that Duchess Stevenson of Steventonshire will just have given birth only a few hours earlier. It will come to amaze the husband that his wife always will manage to appear in an immaculate state and always wearing a sweet scent of violets. Duke Stevenson will be in awe and in complete admiration of his wife's exhausting accomplishment, he will be grateful and relieved his wife's first confinement and childbirth will have a fortunate ending...

Duchess Stevenson of Stevenson will sigh as she will be relieved the husband will not hold her responsible for failing to give him a male heir.

'I was afraid of your reaction not knowing how you would feel.'

The Duke will pull a lock of hair from his wife's face as he tenderly will say.

'Would I be discontent, if our daughter's dowry is to be settled at fifteen thousand pounds?'

Duchess Stevenson of Stevenson will give her husband a look of love and admiration.

'So then you do love your firstborn just as I trust that you will continue lowing me. Your wife and mother to hopefully many future children and at least one son.'

That firstborn little child will be named after her mother Lady Elizabeth. In time she will replace the role her mother had. The Duke will come to treat her as an adult and a woman but rarely as his daughter or a girl. Duke James Stevenson's firstborn daughter grand dowry of fifteen thousand pounds-that was settled as soon as she was born was will be another motivation to support a future marriage with a titled man.

Duke James Stevenson of Stevenson, will for once be noticed to have lost his calm demeanour his wife Duchess Stevenson will be expected to give birth to her husband's firstborn child. Since the child will be born in the marriage of a Duke and his wife. It will be of vital importance that the young Duchess will bare her husband a male heir. That will be important so that the Duke title will be inherited as the surname is going to survive. Unfortunately the young wife will fail to give birth to a son; instead the firstborn will be a daughter not a son. As will be customary the young girl will inherit her mother's name, and her fate will be sealed as soon as she arrives. The new-born daughter will be the firstborn child to a man of dignity and the daughter of a Duke. Expected to marry another Duke, Marquess or Earl may not be expected to marry someone, with equal rank at least. While a union between a Dukes' daughter and a man of higher ranking will be utterly encouraged.

* * *

 _Lady Elizabeth will come to share a secret love for the son to her father's valet in 1783._

'How I will wish it would be you, that will have a Duke as a father or who will hold the title baronet instead!'

She will lower her voice slightly into a whisper and exclaim in disbelief. Sheridan will be inviting Lady Elizabeth to a secret meeting. Lady Elizabeth will take a quick search around herself, hoping not to notice anybody else. It will be unfortunate that Lady Elizabeth Stevenson soon will be accepting her first promise of marriage, to a man of noble standing and who's to be in possession of estate.

Everyone will know that Lady Elizabeth Stevenson will not be accepting her first suitor out of love. The union between Lady Elizabeth and Sir Walter Elliot will be a marriage of convenience not love. Lady Elizabeth Stevenson will see no reason to breach her promise of marriage since Sir Walter Elliot will be a baronet. If she breaches her promise of marriage to a baronet ,her own reputation will be stained her status too Sheridan will be listening to the woman's every word; as he will listen tentatively he will raise an eyebrow and exclaim in obvious relief.'So I take it is true you never planned to breach your promise of marriage to Sir Walter.

Lady Elizabeth will be realizing her mistake and attempt to correct her previous words, she will wrinkle her forehead and her mouth will be tense, her lip will be wrinkled into discontent.

'Unfortunately not, Sheridan, you know I am a frugal woman and if I make a promise I always honour it.'

Lady Elizabeth Stevenson of Steventonshire now regretted her decision to agree to Sir Walter Elliot's promise of marriage but she will be a frugal woman always true to her word. A few days before Lady Elizabeth Stevenson's marriage to Sir Walter Elliot as she will be having doubts- if her decision to marry Sir Walter Elliot will be right or not. She will finally agree to have one last secret meeting with her previous fiancé. At last Sheridan's prayer will seem to have been answered as his previous fiancée finally will arrange for them to meet.. As Sheridan was soon to leave the undisclosed location Lady Elizabeth will still lingering in the near vicinity.

'I do wish that Sheridan will not have hesitation to request my hand in marriage, since I will know he will be too late once he arrives to confess his love to me. My punishment for trying to conceal my true feelings, is to be married to a man I knew I never would manage to love.'

She will whisper to herself as she will notice the proud man make a hasty leave. Yes it will be unfortunate that my own hesitation and fear of rejection will turn out to be a self-fulfilling prophecy. I suppose I will learn a lesson, that when it comes to ladies one must be sure to act as soon as one is certain that the feelings are reciprocated. If the lady is fair as I dare say that Lady Elizabeth Stevenson, will be as I met her; as a man you cannot be certain until a promise of marriage is going to sealed.

* * *

As preparations for Lady Elizabeth's wedding to Sir Walter Elliot was underway in Somersetshire and Kellynch Hall. Sheridan, the son to the Stevenson valet has an epiphany and comes to a conclusion.

'I know I am a fool, to think I the son of a valet could dissuade Lady Elizabeth from marrying Sir Walter! That might not need as much convincing as I imagine. I would have to persuade Lady Elizabeth, with nothing else then terms of endearment and my love. What good would it be if Lady Elizabeth, will be a spinster since she never will accept to be married to someone like me? I am too proud and self-conscious, to require that Lady Elizabeth will be marrying me. when I know Sir Walter is able to provide a life that she deserves. It would be too cruel of me to insist Lady Elizabeth, would marry me and since I know my place I will not resort to claim her for myself.'

If Sheridan only will have be attempting to dissuade Lady Elizabeth from marrying Sir Walter three lives would be much different. The same thing would be happening if Lady Elizabeth only would be sending the letter Mr Sheridan, to convince him that she still would be in love with him, Yet, Lady Elizabeth will realize it would improper to do so, thus she will fail to to convince Sheridan of her undying love. This is what the letter will be saying.

 _Dear Sheridan. I know, I really should not be writing you, it is not a proper thing to do- for an unmarried woman, certainly not for a woman who's supposedly engaged to be married to someone else. I still do have my doubts about marrying Sir Walter, unless someone dissuades me from marrying my fiancé I will accept my faith. No other person has the capability to dissuade me from my marriage and the possibility to convince me to place my cap on someone else entirely. I know that never will be happening, not without me having to sacrifice my status and my reputation in return. I am about to be married to Sir Walter and even though I will be remaining his frugal wife my heart and love will still be yours._

Yes it was true that Lady Elizabeth Stevenson will be a loyal woman one that always keeps her word. Even so Lady Elizabeth Stevenson will be hoping that Sheridan at least would have attempted to dissuade her into marrying Sir Walter. She knew she was forced to accept that she was to be Lady Elizabeth Elliot. Perhaps her future would be one she could have accepted if her husband did not be such a foolish, silly little man. Lady Elizabeth will sigh as the prospects of being married to such a foolish little man as she will be sit tingin front of the mirror patiently waiting for the maid the finish the required one hundred strokes with the brush.

Meanwhile, at the servants sleeping quarters, Sheridan will be tellling himself not to dwell on the upcoming wedding. Not until he was about to sleep for the night, or at least had finished all his chores. Honestly, I am convinced that Lady Elizabeth ,eventually will decide not breach her promise of marriage because Sir Walter will be a baronet - more importantly she have made a promise to Sir Walter Elliot. Other than that I cannot see a reason why my beloved Lady Elizabeth, would be want to place her cap on such a silly, foolish and vain man. He is going to be a disgrace to the baronet title, but one dare not be arguing with the son to nobility no matter how distantly related they will be. Sheridan will be going to understand, that he will be forced to realize his love was lost as she was about to be married the man she was to betrothed to. How fortunate Sir Walter Elliot is feeling now, is he even going realize his luck? Lady Elizabeth Stevenson is a woman any man would be wanting as a wife. She will be of an impeccable character and morale and her countenance is pleasing. How could a man not help but to to feel jealous that Sir Walter Elliot, is to be married to Lady Elizabeth. Sir Walter Elliot must be a fool if he believes that his fiancée, agreed to be marrying for love. Such a foolish, silly and vain man is to be disgrace to the English nobility. I will pity Lady Elizabeth since it it will be impossible to predict how a marriage to Sir Walter Elliot will be.

The wedding is soon going to be upon us and it will be an understatement to say that many noble families will be hoping that Lady Elizabeth Stevenson from Steventonshire might breach her promise of marriage eventually. Those who will not must have to be as foolish as Sir Walter Elliot himself. Lady Elizabeth always keeps a promise as all the members from her family is going to take a pride in honouring their promises.


End file.
